In current compressed air systems, compressed air drying equipment is required to remove moisture from the air to improve the quality of the air before it is used by equipment or machinery that requires compressed air to operate. Because of limitations of current designs, compressed air is dried on the pressurized side of the compressor, as it has not been economical or energy efficient to dry the air at atmospheric pressure before it is compressed.